Pięknie, magicznie, idealnie
by Eveleine
Summary: Miniaturka, zawiera spoilery do 04x04 - "The Break-up"


To zaczęło się tak.

Blaine kocha Kurta, a Kurt kocha Blaine'a. Są dla siebie podczas wszystkich problemów, potrafią pomóc Rachel i Finnowi oraz pozostałym członkom chóru. Zakochani po raz pierwszy w życiu i wszystko jest piękne, magiczne, idealne. Nic nie ma znaczenia, bo liczy się tylko tu i teraz. I nie wierzą w zerwania, problemy, czy kłótnie, bo ich związek jest silny, pocałunki słodkie, a słowa szczere.

Wszyscy myślą, że Kurt potrzebuje Blaine'a bardziej niż Blaine potrzebuje Kurta. Bo Kurt jest uczuciowy, dąży do wyznaczonego celu, nie zapominając przy tym o innych. Jego słowa są głośne, uwagi rzeczowe, a głos niespotykany. Ale właśnie przez to Kurt potrzebuje kogoś, kto posłucha, przytuli, doradzi. I bez swojej drugiej połówki Kurt jest od jakiegoś czasu niespełniony. Lekcje spędza na rozmawianiu z Rachel, planowaniu ich wspólnej podróży do Nowego Yorku. Są gwiazdami, potrzebują swoich fanów. Blaine natomiast zawsze potakuje i na spotkaniach chóru nie za bardzo się odzywa. Śpiewa za to najczęściej z nich wszystkich, nikt nie zastanawia się, nie pyta, nie żąda wyjaśnień. Bo Blaine jest w większości dodatkiem dla Kurta, który potrafi śpiewać z Rachel. Gdzieś zniknęła ta pewność siebie, rozmowy ze znajomymi i ktoś, kim chciał być.

To miało być tak.

Kurt wyjeżdża do NYADY, a Blaine przyjeżdża rok później. Są razem i nadal jest pięknie, magicznie, idealnie. Zamieszkają razem i wystąpią na Broadwayu. Ale, gdy Kurt w końcu wyjeżdża trzy miesiące później niż było to zamierzone, nic nie jest takie jak powinno. Blaine nie ma nikogo i próbuje na nowo być dawnym sobą. Kurt podąża za marzeniami, które zdają się spełniać i prawie zapomina o Broadwayu, oddając go w całości słodkiej i naiwnej Rachel, sam natomiast jest słodki i naiwny w świecie mody. I chyba nie odczuwa nieobecności Blaine'a, bo przecież może mu wszystko opowiedzieć przez telefon i znów jest jak dawniej, bo to wszystko jest takie jak być powinno. Natomiast w Ohio Blaine zaczyna rozumieć, że żadna bajka się nie zdarzy, bo to jest inne niż miało być. Jest cholernie samotny i próbuje to komuś powiedzieć, Sam zauważa, ale Brittany też ma swoje problemy i Blaine nie ma do niego żalu, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie byli ze sobą blisko.

I z każdym dniem próbuje coś zmienić, porozmawiać z Kurtem, bo go potrzebuje, ale ten nie odbiera telefonów. Miałem spotkanie biurowe, byłem z Rachel na Broadwayu, wiesz jak było wspaniale? I nie mówisz, że wiesz, bo byłeś w Nowym Yorku kilka razy na wycieczkach szkolnych. Nie mówisz, że nigdy nie chciałeś mieszkać w tym mieście, to nie twoje marzenie, ale nie chcesz nikogo rozczarowywać, więc po prostu przytakujesz, ale w myślach krzyczysz, a nocą płaczesz. A obok ciebie stoi zdjęcie z balu, gdzie byliście tacy szczęśliwi. I to cię przytłacza, Cooper znów nie odbiera telefonu, bo w końcu dostał rolę w jakimś filmie i jest zajęty. Rodzice wyjechali, a przyjaciół zostawiłeś daleko za sobą.

To musiało się skończyć tak.

Kurt chyba jest szczęśliwy, bo w końcu znajduje się w centrum zainteresowania, ale wyrzuty sumienia nie dają mu spokoju i próbuje zadzwonić, a Blaine nie odbiera telefonu. To boli, ale wie, że sam to zaczął, to w całości jego wina i będzie próbował przeprosić. Chce zadzwonić jeszcze raz, ale Rachel wpada do mieszkania i wymachuje biletami, więc musisz z nią iść i pomimo wszystkiego cieszysz się z tego wieczoru, a telefon zostawiasz w swoim pokoju. Nie zauważasz dwudziestu nieodebranych połączeń.

Blaine nie wytrzymuje, bo to wszystko go przerasta. I idzie na spotkanie z jakimś nieznanym gościem, który w ogóle nie przypomina Kurta. Spotykają się gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta i z każdą chwilą jest coraz gorzej, coraz bardziej boli brak kogoś, kto by się przejmował. I w końcu ucieka, przepraszając i siedzi pod drzwiami domu, myśląc, że prawie zepsuł to wszystko, co chciał zrobić. I nie może nic na to poradzić musi porozmawiać z Kurtem, wytłumaczyć, ale Kurt nadal nie odbiera i jest coraz gorzej. W końcu zostawiasz kartkę na stole, pewnie i tak nikt jej nie przeczyta, kupujesz bilet i jedziesz, bo nie możesz tego znieść.

To pewnie będzie tak.

Kurt płacze i nie słucha wyjaśnień, ale Blaine ucieka bez pożegnania, a potem próbuje wszystkiego, aby wytłumaczyć, co się stało. Wszyscy zdają się wiedzieć, co się stało, bo to w końcu Glee Club. Tylko pan Schue jest za bardzo przejęty własnym związkiem, aby zauważyć, że jego chór przechodzi kryzys. Blaine jest coraz odważniejszy, zaczyna się więcej odzywać i to miało pomóc, ale nie pomogło, bo jest jak dawniej i choć nikt go z góry nie osądza, to i tak czuje się tym, który zniszczył wszystko.

Kurt pociesza Rachel, ale sam nie chce słuchać pocieszeń. Stara się uśmiechać, wszystkie pamiątki pakuje do pudełka i po kilku tygodniach przestają się go pytać, co się stało. Chce zapomnieć, wymazać, ale nie może, bo to było takie piękne, magiczne, idealne. Ale w końcu odbiera i zaczyna rozumieć, że żaden związek nie jest perfekcyjny i to boli, ale chcesz tego wszystkiego do końca wysłuchać. A potem nadchodzą łzy, ale łzy szczęścia i stwierdzenie, że Blaine uwielbia przesadzać, a potem cichy śmiech i próbują to wszystko naprawić. Powoli uczą się na nowo, popełniają błędy, ale to nic, bo marzenia mogą się spełnić i potrzebują czasu, aby to zrozumieć. I Kurt zaczyna słuchać, a Blaine mówić i jest tak jak być powinno. Pięknie, magicznie, idealnie.


End file.
